Thamus Rock
Thamus Rock is a giant rock formation located in Frass Chasm. It has been carved into the image of the great troll warrior Thamus. Thamus became famous for battling the Knights in the Dogma Wars and assisting the Athwani. He was the only one powerful enough to defeat the Knights but failed. The Rock was built to honour him by the Windwalkers who live nearby in Baccea. They often come to Thamus Rock to pay their respects to Thamus. The Rock has been duplicated several times. Smaller versions of it can be found throughout Frass Chasm. Talion "A holy blade, Tailon." -Cisna "Talion, diggin' the name," -Caesar Thamus' great sword, Talion ,was crafted for him by the Windwalkers during the Dogma Wars. It was so powerful that it could pierce even the Knights' armour. It is said that Talion is hidden at Thamus Rock. Story ''White Knight Chronicles Princess Cisna, while in captivity of the Magi suggests to her captors that they meet with Leonard's Team at Thamus Rock. Her plan is for Leonard to claim Talion, Thamus' sword, which is said to be located there. After navigating their way through Frass Chasm to Thamus Rock, the team find Grazel awaiting them. He demands they had over the Arks of the White Knight and Dragon Knight. In return he agrees to release Princess Cisna. They agree and place the Arks on the ground in front of them. Cisna runs to Leonard but then draws a sword on him. Leonard, warned quickly by Caesar and his Dragon Sight, pushes "Cisna" away. Now Kara turns on the team and reveals that she is the Black Knight. Fight breaks out and she transforms. Leonard and Caesar grab their Arks and transform too. The fake Cisna transforms into a Gigas. Leonard, Caesar, Kara and "Cisna" fight. During the battle Kara and Caesar attempt to take the sword which appears in front of them. The real Cisna speaks to Leonard using magic from the Magi's ship. She tells Leonard that the one can only take Talion is some who is "true to Thamus' spirit." Leonard thinks over this an realises the stone carving of Thamus shows him to have two eyes. But Thamus truely had just one. Realising what he had to do, Leonard punchs the eye that shouldn't be there. He withdraws his hand which is now holding the real Talion. Grazel curses, realising Talion has the power to destroy even Knights. For his plan to succeed he needs all the Knights in one piece. So he orders Kara to satnd down. Now Leonard, who weilds Talion, and Caesar slay the Gigas and the Magi retreat into their ship. But the battle has disrupted a greaver. It attacks but the group are rescued by the Windwalkers and escape Thamus Rock on their gliders. White Knight Chronicles II'' Seeking a solution to the disease brought upon Greede by a strange purple mist, Caesar searchs for a wise Windwalker in their refugee camp at Frass Chasm. But, according to the Windwalker's grandson, he is paying his respects to Sir Thamus at Thamus Rock. Caesar, pursued by Leonard's Team, who wish to help him, travels to Thamus Rock again. When Leonard's Team arrive they find the Windwalker and he comes under attack from a Glacius Wyvern. Leonard transforms and they battle the wyvern. But it takes flight and prepares to launch a brutal attack. Struggling to find a way to fight back, Leonard and his group are relieved as the Dragon Knight arrives and slays the wyvern. Boss Battles *Black Knight *Lamia Comitis *Glacius Wyvern Category:Locations